


Happy, Wade?

by Marvelx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Intestines, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Summary: Yes, I know it was the real Steve not Hydra Steve who stabbed Wade, but come on, it was such a Hydra Steve move, wink* wink*
Relationships: Hydra Cap/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Happy, Wade?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it was the real Steve not Hydra Steve who stabbed Wade, but come on, it was such a Hydra Steve move, wink* wink*


End file.
